The Grey Folk and The Clawed Isles
by Lycan Federation
Summary: Origin story of the Grey Folks of the Inheritance Cycle, goes into characters and a plot story that intertwines with events in Inheritance for a alternate story line of them returning to Alagaesia.


In the long distant past of the fantastical world of Alagaesia, where stout dwarves mined their ore and dragons still roamed unmatched, and long before the previously mortal elves began their journey to their lands. Their lived a race known to a small degree and only spoken of for their deeds of old. They were known as the Grey Folk, the unknown relatives of both the Werecats and the Dragons, for they too had magic in their blood and being like their winged brethren, but they also had the power to change their forms like the werecats, their true form would be a six and half foot tall lycans (Werewolf) but along with their primal figure, they could appear as a six feet tall elf of dark skin and broad physical aspects at their command. Their homeland was far to west, over fifty and hundred leagues away from what was yet to be known as Shark-tooth Island. It was a vast archipelago of five almost continental sized islands called the Clawed Isles, due to how four of the islands were partially shaped liked the curved claws of a beast pointing out like the four cardinal directions of the world, to the north, south, east, and west islands, along with the fifth and central island which laid at the center of the four.

There laid the Ancestral grounds of the lycans(Grey Folk) for they inhabited all the islands save the fifth central, and in every island also lived one or more of the races alongside them. Before peace was established in the isles, the four islands were fractionated in their own lands; the lycans were splintered into tribes and packs like their savage ancestors, fighting for dominance, while the other races battled them and each other. For in the north island were the Elves before their Union with dragons, for before coming to Alagaesia had come across the isles on their journey, living some of their kin behind to settle wherein. And along with them the humans who had followed them, to the south where again the humans thrived but with them lived the stout dwarves. To the East lay the dwarves along with the werecats in larger numbers living alongside them in the shadows of the island, and lastly the Western island where the elves lived as well, but along with the Urgralgra, who there were vastly more knowledgeable in their actions towards the other races but none the more giant nor fierce.

It was many years until certain clans of unique stature began to dominate their respective islands in the Isles, ruling over their people while the different races of each island united into alliances to ensure peace and prosperity among the races of the Isles. And for many more years this was such and the world went on into a time of prosperity in their lands. And with it came numerous advancements by the elves in most sphere of philosophy that they would share their allies, along with the arcane arts of every race that were being shared to establish order and purpose, along with restraining those among them who could use magic. Those who could were mostly the elves along with all lycans and a scattered number of werecats whom were able to use magic as well. Along with a small part of the other three races (Urgals, Humans, Dwarves) who were able to do the same. And for the next four decades all was well in the aisles, at the same time the young leader Uthür of the Lycan clan known as the War Sages, who ruled over their kin in the northern island. Became the father of a new pup named Shendu, the youngling was born of the daughter of a prominent family from the eastern islands clan, and despite the peace the races enjoyed, there was still fierce rivalries between the clans of Grey Folk that resided in each island. Prompting a widespread taboo by their leaders to avoid mating with those of another clan, to stay loyal to your own kith and kin. And as such to avoid being denouncing as leader and heir to the north he cast out his own son from his hall. Due to his primal nature and being oblivious to his heritage, the pup wandered the forests for a time before being found and taken in at a elven estate to the southeast of the north island, where he was adopted by the Elf lord Uthinarë who ruled over his land.

During the next one and twenty years Shendu grew in comfort while being surrounded by those he loved, his best friend was the Elven lords son named Mithrim, who became like brothers in all but blood and name. But as he grew Shendu became aware that he was different from others at the estate. For due to his blood mixture from two different clans, it sired powers and traits that were unique to the Lycans. For Lycans were born with a large assortment of powers due to their magical prowess and fancied changing parts of their body to fit their ideals, which was different in its magnitude and prowess on each of the four cardinal islands. Shendu was among the same to changing the flesh but managed feats of manipulation higher than the most skilled Lycan. But without any Elder of his Folk to teach him how to control his powers, he was forced to keep his new found abilities from his new family. And with his powers blossoming, the partiality unaware Greyman (A surname for a Lycan) fell in love, but with an elf (Yeah I know), her name was Mira, and she was renowned as the most beautiful of Elves in the estate and her father's Uthinarë family, with hair colored silver that shined like the ocean under the gaze of a crescent moon, but despite her awe-striking appearance which was often seen in the elves. She was taught to be excellent Swordswoman (Again I know), her strength was matched only by her father and teacher Uthinarë, who proved an almost insurmountable obstacle for Shendu in his quest for love, who in his own right while in the form of a Elf cut a striking figure himself. His face was as slender and exotic as any Elf man would have, but had a broader chest and shoulders, which would let him tower a head taller than most elves at the estate given his race's abilities. But while the young Grey one struggled with deals of love and friendship, more sinister forces were gathering.

The central island, the main and fifth body of land larger than the surrounding isles, was home at first only to a small yet unknown population of urgal nomads and exiled humans and dwarves. But unbeknownst to the lot of them, were the Jütunn, a race unknown to the other six, and shrouded in the misguided folk of those who lived near. They lived at first as a nomadic and frail folk who lived in secrecy from the other races until their golden time (the same as the other races) came into full fruition. Many amongst their tribes began advancements of agriculture and the immense uses of the minerals found in the southwest mountain ranges they resided in. And as the years went they discovered an even greater skill that hoped to launch them from simple tribesmen to conquers, the arts of war. Many different leaders came and went for the jütunn as they quickly and silently overtook the different peoples of Men, Urgals, and Dwarves that lived in exile on the island. No other race had yet to discover them outside of the central island, not even when their nomadic and exiled folk ceased all communication with them(Through scrying) did the other leaders take hence to the threat before them. Their eyes clouded from decades of peaceful times, they ignored the possible threat of invasion and took to the pleasures of their lands and peoples. Yet the jütunn steadily prepared themselves for an assault on each of the four islands surrounding them, seeking to catch them by surprise and dominate any who oppose them on the battlefield and to engrave their names on the tombstones of each of the six races.

But come now dear friends, we're getting ahead of ourselves! To understand the workings of this land's history, need only go back to the birth of its savior. So ready yourselves, men and women, younglings and elders of all races, for the telling of how prosperous this wondrous land once was, to how they fell so easily to the threat while blinded by peace, and that of the youngling cast out from his kin and Folkman, and his return to one day save them all.

Welcome One and All, To the Story of The Grey Folk and the Clawed Isles.

:=:

 **A/N: For anyone who actually read this far into the story, Thanks! It's not really a first chapter but more of a mini timeline to explain a bit of my story's history and a bit of plot so people aren't confused. I'm still new to writing stories but the ideas and potential themes and such for this one wouldn't let me sleep so I thought writing out a rough introduction of this new world would do for now. For anyone curious about any future and proper chapters, characters, etc for the story, I'll be working on the first five (Will take a while) while checking on how you all enjoyed this.**

 **And for anyone confused still on how this is an Inheritance Cycle Fan Fiction, it's about that one race called the Grey Folk that was only talked about in the second book, then hinted on for their relation to magic and other certain locations for the rest of the series, so providing a origin story for them is plausible I believe.**

 **And as a last statement for this introduction for the Clawed Isles, I was trying to do something similar to the beginning pages of each book of the Inheritance Cycle, when it recalls past events in the series to bring you up to date, or like the first book (Eragon) when it told you about the history of the riders, going as far back as the first Dragon War (Elves Vs Dragons) up towards the fall of the riders and the later theft of Saphira's egg from Galbatorix. Again thank you all who read this and are interested for more. Any advice or criticism will be happily accepted!**

 **From yours Anonymously,** **L** **ycan** **F** **ederation.**


End file.
